mtgfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tel Loiryn
Welcome! Hi Tel Loiryn -- we are excited to have Magic: The Gathering fan fiction wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Magic: The Gathering fan fiction wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey! hi. could you tell me which templates (if any) are already in place? i see this wiki is just starting off so let me know if i can do anything to help. suggestion: Ive seen the few fan-made cards youve posted. you may want to consider using MSE(magic set Editor) to creat cards. links: http://forums.mtgsalvation.com/showthread.php?t=31027 , http://www.misterorange.com/Titan/rot-index.html -- Could you take a look at this page and tell me y the template doesnt seem to work? Ara, Golden Heart Numotflame96 02:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Conworlds Hey, you are missed over at the Conworld wiki. Well, by me at least. You did a lot of good stuff administratively and Lorica is extensive and really inventive. --DatorXodar 18:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Hey man. I'm working on a fanfiction which can combine the canon MTG timeline with the Alternate Rise timeline. Interested? MCGillie (talk) 14:17, April 19, 2016 (UTC) MCGillie